


Wasting company time

by mimosa_pudica



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Character is gender neutral, Character uses they/them, Cunnilingus, However they do have a vagina., It's playful., No murder or anything canon., Other, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Riding, This is just William going to town.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimosa_pudica/pseuds/mimosa_pudica
Summary: This is just pure self-indulgence to the absolute degree. William gets to have fun with the new employee.Author W.





	Wasting company time

**Author's Note:**

> I would apologize to god if I was sorry, but I'm not.

A gentle knock at the office door interrupts William's focus. He sighs, setting his pen aside on his desk and leans back into his leather chair. 

"You can come in, door's unlocked." He calls.

One of the day shift employees slides into the room with a smile, shutting the door behind them. William catches the glint of their "Hello, I'm new!" name tag, making him blink the brightness away. They stand front in center close to his desk, beaming.

"Sorry to interrupt, I just didn't get to say hi to you this past week. I've been meaning to say something but you always looked busy, and I know you work evening shifts so..." They trail off with a shrug. "It's nice to meet you, William. Can I call you Will for short? I've heard other people call you that but I wanted to ask."

"Friends call me that." He says shortly. "Employees address me as Mr. Afton. Is there anything else you needed to mention or is that all?"

They nervously scratch their arm, taken aback by the abrupt coldness in his tone. William taps the armrest of his chair, eyes glancing every so often at the legal forms he still needed to fill out on his desk.

"Well, I...haha, sorry, this is going to sound weird.." They maintain their smile, although less confident now. "I wanted to ask if you'd like to go out for coffee sometime?"

This had William's attention. His gaze perks up, eyes now studying the other's face. The words now sink into his thoughts, and it causes him to chuckle. He corrects himself quickly, dismissing his own amusement. 

"Ah, I apologize, that wasn't directed at you. I don't see why you would want me as dating material." He grins. "That's cute. Very adorable. While I'm flattered, I'm not someone who's good at dating. Sorry, but thank you." 

The smile from the employee's face fades. It may not have been the best way to ask, but it was worth a shot, right? William was never the easiest person to talk to, let alone get close and comfortable with. The employee fusses with their name tag and hides it away in their pocket, apologizing for assuming anything.

Something in William's eyes change. His amused expression turns into a calm curiosity, his eyes now scanning the other's body briefly. He touches his hand to his lower cheek, holding his head steady as he thinks.

"...Are you busy at all today? Anywhere you need to be?" He asks.  
"No, I was just going to head home and watch TV." They answer. "Why, do you need me to cover someone for a shift? I can do that, I could use the hours."

He waves his other hand dismissively.  
"No, no, nothing like that." He says. "This is just an...offer...since you brought up the subject."

He thinks to himself for another minute, churning the words over in his mind carefully. The employee waits patiently, toying with the name tag in their pocket.

"How do you feel about one-night-stands?"

The question turns the other pink, making them fold their arms defensively. William watches their reaction, his smile returning. The flustered embarrassment was too delicious not to watch. The employee tries to gather the words, but they couldn't find any. How would one even respond to that? From their boss, no less? Should they be off-put by it? Aroused?

Before they can even think of formulating the right thing to say, William speaks up.

"You don't have to do anything. Promise. It's a decision you can make. No answer is going to get you in trouble. I'm a prick, but I'm not that bad." 

They meet William's eyes, staring him down. On one hand, it would be exciting. The thrill of hooking up with someone new was dizzying enough, but the fact that he was their boss added to the fun. On the other hand, this was definitely breaking some work rule, and it's not appropriate to have sex at a pizzeria-plus-children's entertainment place. William now moves his hands to his stomach, interlocking his fingers and relaxing his body while the employee stands thinking.  
"...Yeah. Yeah, okay. Don't tell anyone though, okay? I might get in trouble. Hell, YOU might get in trouble."  
William nods, grinning ear-to-ear. "Cross my heart and hope to die, darling."

With that, the employee walks hesitantly around his desk to stand right in front of him. He unfolds his hands to pat his lap, adjusting his legs apart. The employee sits facing him on his lap, both of their chests pressed close together. William could feel nearly every muscle in the other's body shiver slightly. His hands slide over the other's thighs to rub circles over their jeans. The employee carefully pulls William toward them into a deep kiss. It made the man jump for a moment, but he quickly eased into the motion of their lips linking. A soft groan escapes him, almost pleading, after the employee grinds their hips down on him. Another soft whine escapes when he feels the other's tongue tease his lips open. His grip on their thighs tightens desperately, his patience quickly wearing down.

William breaks the kiss and takes a deep breath. His face was flushed completely, and parts of his curly hair was already sticking to the sweat on his face. The employee raises an eyebrow, taking the opportunity to grind down on him once more. They could feel him getting hard through his pants, a dribble of precum staining the inseam. He grunts, lifting their hips up.

"Switch places with me." He breaths.

They both fumble a bit as they move. Their bodies bump and adjust awkwardly as William lets his new favorite employee lay back into the warmth of his chair. William gets on his knees, and with shaky hands, tugs the employee's jeans down to their ankles. His heart pounds at the sight of the other's briefs wet from grinding. 

"Have you ever been eaten out before?" he asks softly, rubbing their clit through the fabric.  
"Never." They respond, almost laughing.  
"That's a shame. Let's change that, yeah?"

He gently spreads their legs apart and gets to work. He presses his mouth to the fabric and licks curiously, glancing up at the other for a response. They squeak with a shudder, hiding a smile with one hand. Satisfied, he moves faster. His tongue ebbs underneath their clit and circles around until he strikes any nerve he can find. Gasps and groans from the employee's mouth send shock waves in William's body. Just the reaction was enough to make his cock ache in anticipation. He pulls away to thumb their briefs down as well. The employee spreads their legs farther apart. They watch every movement of his body closely. He glances up at them one last time before burying his face between their legs.

The employee gasps in surprise as his tongue slips inside their pussy and curls over a nerve. The feeling rattles them and leaves their back arching over the leather.

"Fuck-" They groan as he hits a nerve with the tip of his tongue again. They wrap their fingers into his hair, taking care not to tug to hard at the lazy curls. William moans at the touch, sending vibrations over their body. He slides his hands up their leg, tracing the skin slowly until he reaches their lap. He's quick to move a palm over their hips to thumb at their clit. They struggle to hold back a load moan at the touch. His groan in response sounds almost like a hum. His thumb taps their clit in quick repetition, eyeing them for another call. Another moan escapes, this time his name ringing out into the office. He works faster now, and with each lap of his tongue the employee rewards him with a shout of his name. William pushes the thought of others hearing aside. His office was rather secluded and most avoid his wing of the building anyway. Who cares. Let them scream.

William almost seemed startled when the other came into his mouth. He felt his head being forced to stay put as a mix of saliva and cum trickle down his chin. For a moment it was difficult to breath, but the heat in his head felt too good for him to care. After he felt the fingers in his hair release, he pulls away to look at his handiwork. 

They were a complete mess, to say the least. Their hair frizzed and fraying in places, the sweat underneath their shirt made the fabric almost translucent, and their legs twitch to ride out the last of their orgasm. William wiped his face off with a handkerchief he nabbed from his desk drawer, smiling at his own ability.

"Do you have much energy left?" He says, his voice a tad hoarse.  
"I can go another round."  
"Oh, good. Good."

He stands to move their body. His arms wrap underneath them to lift them up from the chair.

"Oh, shit, your chair's all messy now."  
"It's alright, I can clean it, darling."

Had they ever hear him use the word 'darling' before today? He never seemed like the type. But now as he positions himself back on his seat and them back on his lap, he coos the name between affirmations. He whispers so kindly, so sweetly, for them to undress him. William almost purrs out the words.

"That's it, dear. You're doing well. Take your time, we're in no rush darling."

His button-up was undone and his boxers lay next to his pants on the floor. The employee takes their time sliding off their shirt and tossing it down as well. His hands squeeze their hips. 

"Could you ride me?" He says, a desperation in his tone. "Please?"

Not a moment later does he feel his cock sliding into the employee. They groan in unison, feeling the unpleasant friction of moving too fast.

"You can go slow, darling, we have all the time in the world."

They nod, their breath staggering as they attempt to move their hips down once more. He steadies their body and watches them try again. Through careful movements, they're both able to make their hips meet, both feeling the throbs of one another. William massages their sides, his expression meeting theirs with a demure smile.

"So handsome, dear." he muses aloud, seemingly to himself. "Such a cute thing."

They chuckle and start bouncing. His hands tighten around their waist as they move. Soon, they're able to move quickly, and William's moans rumble low with each thrust. He hides his face in the nape of their neck and begs for more with little kisses and nibbles. His moans become more and more pleading as minutes pass. In between whispered curses he whines out a 'please' before the employee bounces harder.

He gasps, choking out a "Oh, fuck-" before cumming inside them. The employee grapples onto William and groans loudly at the sensation, before the realization hits them. 

"Oh fuck." They say, quickly pulling themselves off.  
"I'm so sorry-"  
"It's okay, it's okay"  
"H-Holy shit...I wasn't even thinking-"

The cum makes a thin bridge between them, sinking low and ruining the chair underneath. William wipes his forehead.

"Darling, I'm so sorry, I should've..." He breaths, trying to calm down. "I'll buy you pills toni-"  
"I can't get pregnant."

William sighs with relief, letting his body collapse into the back of the chair.

"Thank fucking god."

When they both collect their breaths, they laugh. William uses his handkerchief to clean up the mess between their bodies. It takes even less time for William to get himself dressed again, helping the employee as well.

When the employee was fully clothed again, William's face changed again. The breathless and needy look from earlier became cold and apathetic once more. It was like someone flipped a switch inside his mind to become his usual self again. His gestures at the door while reorganizing his papers.

"Well, it was fun." he says. "But your shift is over. You should be clocking out now."  
"...Can...can we do this again?" They ask, their movements as they walk to the door unsteady.

He laughs. His laughter sharp. Uncaring. Unloving.  
"Go home and watch tv."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I take requests. Take care.  
> -W


End file.
